The present invention relates to an electronic device which monitors a multi-phase current with respect to an average value relating simultaneously to all current phases and which puts out a reliable signal even if a predetermined trip value is exceeded only slightly.
Prior art electronic devices of this type are known, however, they are not sufficiently reliable from a signalling technology point of view so that they must be designed in a multi-channel configuration and thus are complicated and expensive and/or do not operate sufficiently quickly.